


My New Go-To

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	My New Go-To

Spencer Reid was good with his mouth. In more ways than one. Whether it be spouting facts about anything from the last words spoken in the Star Wars episode III to the average number of kernels on a cob of corn to giving his lover the ultimate pleasure. Spencer excelled with his mouth. So the night before had truly caught him off guard. As he was driving into work that morning, he contemplated the night before.

First time together. It was shaping up to be everything that he had hoped it would be. She was beautiful, responsive, eager, sensual - and that was just in bed. Y/N was also intelligent, funny and kind; she was everything he’d ever want and never imagined he’d be lucky enough to have. 

As she lay naked underneath him, he took in every curve and plane of her body and began kissing downward. Each lick and kiss of her skin brought a little whimper from her lips that drove him further, eagerly awaiting a taste of her. He was a good lover; that he was confident about. He always wanted to make sure the one he was with obtained their release before he did. But the second he got past her belly button, she gently grabbed his hair. “Umm, I actually don’t like that,” she said. He took it in stride, choosing to find another way to satisfy her, but afterwards, he found himself contemplating what he’d heard. He’d never met a woman who didn’t like it before. It wasn’t weird, but he was definitely confused.

In a daze, Spencer walked into the bullpen, still running through his mind what happened the night before. It wasn’t that he couldn’t find another way to satisfy his lover; he could and he had, but that was honestly such a staple of his and he was going to have to figure out another one. “Hey kid,” Morgan said, stirring the creamer into his coffee. Morgan and Spencer had been coming into work at the same times for years, so as Spencer walked up, Morgan put on his cup of coffee. “What’s going on in that big brain of yours?”

Spencer wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything. Morgan knew Y/N, but he wasn’t one to normally talk about his sex life, but he found himself too curious to stop the thought from coming out. “I have to ask you a sex question,” he laughed.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong with you and Y/N?”

“No, not at all,” he said. “We’re good. But honest question, have you ever met a woman that didn’t like oral sex?”

Morgan shook his head and chuckled. “Nuh-uh, my man. Never. Y/N’s not into that?”

“Apparently not!” Spencer exclaimed. Morgan laughed even louder at his friend’s shock. “Morgan, I’m good at that. I have to figure out a new staple now.” Spencer plopped down at his desk, the coffee nearly spilling over onto his paperwork.

Morgan couldn’t stop laughing. In all the years he’d known the young doctor, he had never been this open about his sex life. Y/N was probably the only woman Morgan even knew about in detail. Having said “staple,” Morgan assumed Reid had had other lovers. “Well, we all know the good Dr. Reid is always up for a challenge, right?”

He’d never really thought about it that way.

—-

The moment he walked in the door to Y/N’s apartment, she’d jumped him, biting down on his lower lip. “Hey,” she said softly. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he replied. Her darkened gaze brought him in immediately. 

She stood up on her toes and kissed him again, a little more tentatively. “I didn’t do anything last night to bother you, right? Like the whole I don’t like oral thing? It’s not you, it’s just in general.”

Spencer hugged her tighter, kissing behind her ear at the soft skin. “I won’t lie, I was surprised,” he said. “I’m not used to women not liking it, but everyone’s different. I just have to figure out something else to do to get your motor running.”

Turning around, she giggled and grabbed his hand, bringing him toward the bedroom. “I like your hands,” she said as she winked.

“Well, then I think I might have to figure out something to do with them.”

As they clumsily fell into the bedroom, Spencer danced his fingers over her skin, gently pinching her nipples as his other hand maneuvered the bra off of her body. “Can I use my mouth on these?” he asked, kissing down to her breasts.

“That you can do.”

He quickly lifted her up and came to hover over her, his tongue rolling over her sensitive nipples as she undid the buttons of his shirt. “Just so you know,” she breathed into his mouth, “I just don’t like having mouths down there…fingers are always good.”

“I think I’ll keep that in mind,” he smiled. He kissed her breast as he went to pull off her jeans and underwear. When he came back up, after disrobing himself, he skirted his fingers over the outside of her slick heat, truly taking in the feeling of her mound filling the palm of his hand. She whimpered as he applied pressure. “That works for you?” he asked, coming up to bit down on her earlobe.

She giggled and reached down moving his hand back and forth by putting pressure on his arm. “Like that,” she breathed. “Please.” Now that he’d found something that worked, the light-hearted nature of their tryst turned a little more serious. Her whimpers rolled through him, causing sounds of his own to form and fall off his lips. Within minutes, she was a panting mess underneath him, begging for release. As she cried out, he slowly inserted his two fingers into her slickness and coaxed them forward, caressing the sweet spot that then had her arching and crying out. 

With a release of her own under his proverbial belt, Spencer reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom, sheathing himself before placing himself inside her. She was already so sensitive from the first orgasm, that another crested rather quickly, but this time, Spencer was with her, falling over the edge and holding onto the bed for leverage. When he opened his eyes, he saw her smiling. “Now that works for me.”

“I think I’ve found my new go to,” he laughed.


End file.
